


Dance Amongst the Stars

by Nour386



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M, Second Person, Secret Cupid 2019, Swooning Over Stans: A Grunkle Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: Stanford Pines and his date (you!) are enjoying a cool evening stargazing. But it seems that Stanford has something planned to make this a night to remember.





	Dance Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [Hannah](nerdstreak.tumblr.com) for the Secret Cupid event from the SOS Server. Her prompt was stargazing, but I decided to add a little twist to it. I hope you all enjoy!

A shiver ran down your spine as a stiff breeze blew over you. Picking an open space, such as the cliffs that overlooked Gravity falls, for your picnic was bound to have drawbacks. The lack of trees to block the cool night breeze was one such flaw. Another was the more often than you’d like Gnome trying to sneak into your picnic basket for the snacks you had brought with you.

Luckily, both flaws were easy to ignore, with great thanks to your partner Stanford Pines. He noticed you shiver and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. Holding you close without losing place in his explanation of the many various constellations amongst the stars. He spoke in great detail of the differing cultures that drew many different constellations, while you snuggled up to him, enjoying his warmth.

He casually kicked the fifth gnome, by your count at least, away; before turning to you.

“I have an idea. But I am going to need you to trust me.” Stanford said. He reached for your hand and held it in his own.

“The last time you said that I was almost kidnapped by a kelpie,” you said. Memories of the unfortunate water horse ride flashing in your mind.

“In my defence, the vendor had stated it was tame.” Stanford shuddered.

He ran his thumb over the back of your hand while looking lovingly into your eyes. His six fingers were rough from years of hard work. Yet whenever you held hands with him you felt nothing but tenderness.

“I promise you, there is no way you can will be hurt from this.” Stanford said. He gently pressed a kiss to the back of your hand.

“How are you so sure?” you asked, brow raised.

“Let’s say I’ve been preparing for this evening for a long while,” he winked.

He tapped the boots he wore. They were a light grey with an orange stripe along the side. A far cry from his normally muddy black boots. He had given you a matching pair this morning. He called them an ‘early anniversary gift’ despite that day being months away. You were dubious at first, but Stanford had obviously been taking lessons on how to be manipulative cute from Mabel; because by mid-afternoon you were admiring how comfortable they were to walk in.

“So what do you say?” Stanford asked. He grinned, puffing out his cheeks in a way that made him look like a marshmallow.

“How could I say no to that face?” You asked. You tugged at his cheeks, giggling at his squeaks of pain.

“I’m glad that the many afternoons I spent with Mabel weren’t a lost cause,” Stanford said. He stood up, pulling your hand gently, implying that you follow his lead.

“Well since you brought her up, maybe you can put in a good word so that she can teach me how to be so gosh darn cute.” You said, intertwining your fingers with Stanford’s. You stood up and leaned against his shoulder.

“Well that’d be redundant,” Stanford said. He led you towards the cliff’s edge. He rubbed calming circles into your back with his free hand.

“And why’s that?” you asked.

“You’re already putting puppies and kittens out of a job. Spending an afternoon or two with Mabel would make you competition for her.” Stanford said with a cheeky grin.

“Well aren’t you suave tonight?” You teased. “So, we’re standing on the edge of a cliff, and I’ve got a hunch that you might want us to walk off.”

“You said you’d trust me,” Stanford said in an offended tone.

“I did indeed.” you said. Walking off a cliff wasn’t really how you wanted to spend your evening. In fact, on the list of things to spend this evening doing, walking off a cliff would be at the very bottom, right next to being attacked by a wolf.

“I’m guessing demonstration would be pertinent in proving that my trustworthiness?” Stanford asked.

“That might be helpful,” you said.

And then he ran ahead of you. Letting go of you as he jumped off. You wanted to scream, but it died in your throat as you watched him float in the air before you. An excited grin spread across his face as he ran around the open air between the twin cliffs, as though they were an empty park full of lush grass and not an empty space with a deathly drop beneath him.

“See? These boots that Fiddleford and I built are perfectly safe,” he grinned. He ran back to your side, floating just above you. He offered his six fingered hand to you. “Do you trust me now?”

“I have a feeling that this is related to why you kept walking off the roof of the shack. Isn’t it?” You took his hand and carefully followed him off the cliff.

Your boots gave a small beep as you stepped on to the open air. The air beneath your feet felt thick. After a moment you found purchase on the open air, as though there was solid ground beneath your feet. Smiling down to you, Stanford pulled you forward.

“I told you this was safe,” he sing-songed.

“If we fall to our deaths from this I’m kicking your ass,” you said. You pulled on his hands to help keep yourself upright.

“I somehow doubt an incorporeal ghost could kick another, undead determination notwithstanding,” Stanford said. He floated next to you and slowly walked in front of you, pulling you slowly across the open air. “I promise you that these boots have been tested intensely, their batteries can out last the pyramids and they could theoretically let you walk to the moon. Provided you pack some lunch.”

“How did you even test this so thoroughly?” You felt like a newborn deer. Your legs were jelly as you tried to keep up with Ford’s powerful stride. He definitely spent time practicing this to show off.

“Well, let’s just say your earlier assumption about why I had gained a fascination with walking off of the shack’s roof was of significant accuracy,” Stanford said. He walked alongside you, guiding your steps as the two of you walked between the cliffs. An ocean of lights coloured the town in the middle of the dark woods beneath you.

After a few minutes of walking together you felt yourself slowly get the hang of sky walking. You hazarded a glance to Stanford, catching a proud grin spread across his face.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked. The wind had picked up again and was blowing through his hair. “It can take a while to get used to using the boots.”

“Kind of. It feels like I’m walking at the pool or beach.” You said.

“How so?” Stanford raised his brow.

“Floaty but still a victim to gravity.” You smirked.

“Unfortunately that’s something that many of us suffer from,” Stanford grinned. “But I’d say you’re a natural at defying gravity.”

“What can I say, I have a great teacher.” You smiled. You could feel a warmth growing in your chest at the way Stanford beamed at your compliment.

You both arrived at the other cliff effortlessly, with a beep of your boots the pair of you stood on solid ground once more. Although your meeting with the ground was far less graceful than Stanford’s. He had practice to land on his feet, you however landed on your behind with an audible thud.

“Perhaps we should practice landing sometime.” Stanford said, trying (and failing) to disguise his laughter.

“I loathe you so much right now,” you picked yourself up and dusted your jeans.

“Well hopefully I can change your opinion,” Stanford said. He fiddled with his phone before pocketing it. “Are you ready for one more trip across the sky?”

“Is it a race?” you asked, excitement building in your voice.

“Actually, I was thinking of something a bit slower paced.” Stanford offered his hand to you once more.

Instead of taking one he held both of yours, he took his time guiding you between the cliffs. The stars above you shone like gems in the dark canopy of the night sky above you. Beneath you, the lights of the town lit up the dark forest, creating a bright mirror to the night sky. A slow tune started to come from Stanford’s pocket and he began to move in time, guiding you to the centre point above the town.

He offered you a gentle smile before leading you to follow in ever widening circles. His rough palms felt warm against the cold wind that blew against the two of you. I smiled in turn and followed along, keeping in step with his movements and in time with the music.

He had tried his best to keep in time, but there were many moments where, if you two weren’t floating hundreds of feet in the air, he would have definitely stepped on your toes. You yourself were a bit out of practice, but considering that Stanford had taken the opportunity to float a bit higher than you, probably to feel a bit taller than he normally would be. You decided to keep quiet and enjoy his attempt to dip you at the crescendo of the music in play. You wrapped your arms around him.

You looked into his eyes, the lights of the town below reflected within them. Creating a hazel sky filled with stars, matching the night behind him. You wanted to stay there, held in his rough yet tender arms counting the stars in his eyes, forever. He seemed to feel the same, the way he stared at you, his lips curved into a loving smile.

As the song wound down into silence you felt Stanford lean forward. He closed his eyes as he neared your face, you tightened your hold on him to pull your face in as well. Your lips pressed against his gentle at first before he pulled you in closer, deepening the kiss. You felt the soft skin of his forehead press against your own, the warmth greatly contrasted the cool wind that blew against you.

You’d have gladly held your pose forever more, but Stanford twirled you back onto your feet. He was definitely trying to hide the way his arms were shaking from holding you for so long. You grinned and held close to him as another slow number started up. The sound of his breathing was calming, and the warmth of his sweater added another layer of comfort to the moment. He rested a hand on the back of your head as the pair of you danced a slower dance than before, keeping close and enjoying one another’s presence.

It was a while before either of you pulled apart from one another. You would have done so sooner but the calmness of the night, and the warmth of his body, kept you stuck to him like glue. Before he pulled back completely, he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. The calming tune had begun to fade as he looked at you with a content smile.

He opened his mouth, but you met his lips before he could speak. You felt him chuckle against your lips before he pressed his lips against you. Eventually pulled back and grinned at you.

“This is really nice but I’m going to have to let you go,” he said.

“What?”

“I fogged up my glasses,” he explained. He removed them, leaving a cool feeling where his arms once were. “It's not like you’re going to fall to your untimely demise. You can live without me hugging you for a moment.”

“That’s what you think. How do you know I won’t die of pneumonia? It’s a chilly night.” You buried your head into his chest. “Maybe you really don't’ care about me, and just want me to suffer slowly.”

“Honestly you spend too much time with Stanley and the kids.” Stanford huffed. He adjusted his glasses before ruffling your hair. “Their theatrics are rubbing off on you.”

“Good to know that I’m fitting in well.” You grinned.

A jazzy tune started up from Stanford’s pocket. The loud horns took him by surprise, his eyes shot open and he gave a small jump. His boots beeped and he once again was floating higher than you and was out of your arms.

“I’m guessing that wasn’t an expected part of the evening,” You smirked.

“I think Mabel may have tampered with the playlist.” Stanford blushed and lowered himself down. “I’ll change it to something a bit more romantic.”

“Not so fast,” you pulled Stanford’s hand away from his pocket. “Let’s enjoy this.”

“But-”

“C’mon,” you tapped your foot in time with the upbeat swing of the song. “If we only ever do slow dances it’ll get boring. Let's loosen up and have some fun.”

“I-I only learned how to slow dance in preparation for tonight.” Stanford muttered.

“You can’t prepare for everything.” You raised your hand and gave a small clap before starting to dance around him.

“I didn’t survive in the multiverse by playing by the book,” he agreed.  With a grin and a clap and started mirroring your dance.

 

You both laughed at how silly your improvised dance moves were. Legs kicked at random, arms flew wildly as the pair of you committed what an instructor would call “a crime against dance.” As the song changed to a hit from the top 40’s, the pair of you continued your attempt at rhythmic movement. You raised your voices and sung jovially off key into the night, enjoying one another’s presence as you danced among the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the grunkle Dating sim had the meteor shower date, i decided to add the dance amongst the stars thing as my own unique twist to the idea of a stargazing date. I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> why not share what you liked the most below? i'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
